


Meeting DIEorama

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: From discord rp, This is the backstory of my oc Souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Kitamura Souji one day bumps into the strangest guy





	Meeting DIEorama

Souji sighed as he walked down the corridor. He hadn’t even wanted to come to this school but yet again was forced to do something by his mother. And yet again was completely alone. He walked towards the light music clubroom. He usually practiced his singing there during lunchtime. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a figure rounded a corner near him and crashed into him. Souji fell to the floor and groaned in pain as he landed hard on his arm.

“Sorry, are you alright?”

Souji look took the hand being offered to him and finally got a look at the guy who had knocked him over.

He had long red hair in a bun that was streaked with black, and he had a lip ring and black eyeliner on.

“I’m Akari, are you a first year?”

Souji nodded “I’m Kitamura Souji”

Akari looked suddenly very excited “Are you in a unit yet?”

Souji shook his head “No I-“

Before he could say he wasn’t interested in joining a unit Akari had thrown him over his shoulder and started running to where the unit rooms were.

Souji wasn’t sure what to do so he just decided to go limp until he was set down.

Eventually he was put down in front of two other boys. One was very slender and had short purple hair and two nose rings, three eyebrow piercings, and four earrings in each ear. The other was slightly more built and had waist length wavy black hair and was wearing black eyeshadow, eyeliner and red lipstick.

Akari grinned at them “I found a fourth member for DIEorama!”

The lavender haired one sighed and, in a surprisingly low voice, said “Did he agree to join Akari-chan? Or did you just drag him here?”

Akari laughed nervously

The lavender haired one looked at Souji “I’m sorry. Akari-chan has always been pretty my pace. I’m CRYSTAL but you can call me Kuri. That’s Zenzo but we usually call him Zai or Zaizai after his real name. We’re a Visual Kei unit called DIEorama. If you don’t want to join us, that’s completely fine.”

Souji gulped nervously. “Uh..I’m sorry…I…”

Akari took Souji’s hands “I’m sorry for dragging you here but I’d really love you to join us. You look perfect to be the fourth person in our group”

“But you don’t know anything about me, or what my voice is like…or anything… I guess looks are the only thing that matter”

Kuri whacks Akari on the head “You haven’t even heard him sing?”

Akari looked at Kuri, hurt “Of course I have. I walk by the light music clubroom everyday at lunchtime and he’s singing in there every day. His singing voice is perfect. He could be the lead singer. I don’t mind being the lead singer but we could do more varied music with his voice.”

Souji turned scarlet, he hadn’t realised anyone had heard him singing. He had never been praised for his voice before, his mother had only ever told him that it wasn’t good enough.

“Thank you Akari-senpai but I don’t really have time to be in a unit… I also don’t have any money to contribute towards anything.”

The last one, Zai, walked over and put a hand on Souji’s shoulder. “Akari’s weird but we trust him. If he says you’ll be good, you would be. We’ll pay for everything for you so you don’t have to worry about that. At least think it over?”

Souji nodded and ran from the room.

* * *

Over the next few days, during school, during his work at the host club and at home trying to get some sleep he couldn’t get the three off his mind. They were rather eccentric but they seemed kind.

And they wanted him. Not for his looks but for his talent.

After about a week he ended up back at DIEorama’s door.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by Kuri.

“Souji, you came back?”

Souji nodded

“I’ll join you”


End file.
